Truth about the future
by Tigertyler7
Summary: After Natsu turned out to be E.N.D. a bunch of teenagers came falling out of the sky, it turns out that they are Natsu's children from the future. they are also Mira's, Lisanna's, Evergreen's, Kyoukya's and Seilah's together, Fairytail and the teens from the future will fight their most challenging foe.(Maybe a harem, maybe not) rated T for safety. post alvatraz ark.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note this is not something I am used to, I have a rule for no mature things as of yet so this will be rated T. also, please keep in mind that This is after the alvatraz ark, Natsu is E.N.D. Also the demons of tartaros are revived and are in fairy tail. for those that don't like harems, don't read, this will be my ONLY one unless popular demand demands it. now then, I have bored you enough (Sorry) here is the harem and note I HATE NALU! I can understand it, doesn't mean I have to like it ;)**

 **E.N.D. (Because Natsu is too dense to know anything about love and is too childlike and has no lights upstairs… unless it comes to fighting. which is why I put in E.N.D.)**

 **Mira**

 **Lisanna**

 **Evergreen (This will spice things up a bit)**

 **Kyokya**

 **Seilah**

 **other story ships are a secret for now.**

 **Lets begin shall we?**

It was a rather big shock to the guild that Natsu turned out to be E.N.D. Everyone had different reactions, especially since Natsu revived the demons of Tartaros and the said demons are members of the guild. Gray went immediately to a medium to contact his father. his father understood and relieved gray the duty of killing E.N.D.

Wendy got +1 overprotective psudo brother in the name of Ezel. when romeo finally got the guts to ask Wendy out, Ezel glared at him and threatened him by saying,"If you hurt Wendy in any way, break her heart, or abuse her in any way, (turns into his Etherious form furthering scaring the younger male) I will chop you up and feed you to Torafuzar!"

"I am not a shark Ezel, I am sharklike but no. Humans taste awful anyway" Torafuzar said. and when everyone looked at him he said "I lost a bet to E.N.D. and I had to lick Gajeel and trust me (Shudders with Gajeel), it was not a pleasant experience for either of us."

"Got that right." Gajeel said.

"Then in that case, I will end you; very painfully I might add!" The large demon declared. GOT THAT?!" He finally asked.

"Y-yes sir." Romeo stuttered before the demon shifted back into his normal form and left.

Levy, Lucy, Lamy, Kyokya and Seilah formed a book club where many others joined as time went by.

Franelmeth, Makarov, Mard Geer, and Laxus got Fairytail out of debt somehow

Torafuzar helped Erza break up guild brawls that Jackal usually starts

Keyes sometimes helps Mira at the bar while using skeletons he found at abandoned sights to make things easier for her.

everything else stayed the same. one morning everything was normal in the guild until the ground started shaking. everyone went outside to see a portal open and 5 teenagers; 3 male and 2 female; falling down unconscious. with quick reflexes the guild reacted. Natsu caught one of the females while Mira in her satan soul caught the other female. Elfman caught 2 of the males, one in each arm, and Happy caught the last one.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Makarov asked as the portal closed

the five kids were taken into the infirmary to make sure they were ok.

 **here is where I need help, Seilah, and Evergreen have the the two females while Mira, Lisanna, and Kyokya have sons. please help if you can. I just need names and appearances, magic/curses and personality I have covered. Thank you**

 **Tiger**


	2. Chapter 2

Porlyusica came in to examine the 5 teens than literally fell from the sky. the females had a body similar to Lucy's. one female had wavy caramel colored hair and was wearing glasses. she also wore a green tank top and a brown mini skirt. the second female had straight black hair and pale skin with familiar black ovals on her forehead. she was wearing a blue leopard pattern shirt with dark green pants. one male had a similar body to natsu, this one had white hair styled like Natsu's, he was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants. The second one had a body that looked like Gray's, he had salmon hair but it was shorter than the first one's, he was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a skull on it with dark jeans. the last male had a body like Gajeel's, he had green hair that is neater than the first one's hair. he was wearing a red tank top with green pants.

"How are they porlyusica?" Erza asked concerned for the safety of the people she just met.

"They will live, however there are more confusing matters at hand." Porlyusica said.

"Like what?" Makarov asked.

"Like the guild mark on this one's hand." Porlyusica said while pointing to the guild mark on the back of the black haired woman's hand.

"Hold on." Seilah said while placing her hand next to the unconscious lady. sure enough, they were both black on the back of the hand.

"What does that mean?" Mira asked the witch doctor.

"There are a number of theories that come to mind, some of those are that they are from an alternate universe or time." porlyusica said.

just as she said that the guy with the shorter salmon hair started to stir.

"Uhhhhhg, I feel like I was just run over by a train." the man said as he put his hand on his forehead. he looked at everyone in the guild. one mage caught his eye. Dad…" he said while looking at Natsu.

DAD?!" The entire guild yelled while looking at Natsu.

"Oops, I said too much!" The young man said while covering his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong guy." Natsu said.

"I already said it, I might as well explain it." the guy said. "I am not from here, or rather this time, my name is Shepard Dragneel, I am the son of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel. the white haired male is Damian Dragneel son of Mira and Natsu, the brunette is Fay Dragneel the daughter of Evergreen and Natsu,the green haired male is Hector Dragneel, the son of Natsu and Kyokya, and the black haired female is Victoria Dragneel, the Daughter of Natsu and Seilah. " Shepard explained.

The guild was rather silent for a while until a loud "WHAAAAAAT?!" was heard throughout the room. Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Seilah, Kyoukya, Elfman, and Makarov all fainted to the information. and just as they fainted, the others started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Fay asked groggily.

"We are in the guild's infirmary." Shepard said.

Gray put Lisanna in an infirmary bed while Erza put Mira in a bed. Ezel and Torafuzar picked up Elfman and carried him to a bed while Keyes used his skeletons to move Kyoukya, Seilah, Makarov, and Natsu.

"what happened to them?" Hector asked pointing to the unconscious individuals.

"You know the thing we swore never to tell them?" Sheperd said. when everyone nodded he continued, I just told them." Shepard said.

"… SHEPARD YOU IDIOT!" all four of them yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Porlyusica came in to examine the 5 teens than literally fell from the sky. the females had a body similar to Lucy's. one female had wavy caramel colored hair and was wearing glasses. she also wore a green tank top and a brown mini skirt. the second female had straight black hair and pale skin with familiar black ovals on her forehead. she was wearing a blue leopard pattern shirt with dark green pants. one male had a similar body to natsu, this one had white hair styled like Natsu's, he was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants. The second one had a body that looked like Gray's, he had salmon hair but it was shorter than the first one's, he was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a skull on it with dark jeans. the last male had a body like Gajeel's, he had green hair that is neater than the first one's hair. he was wearing a red tank top with green pants.

"How are they porlyusica?" Erza asked concerned for the safety of the people she just met.

"They will live, however there are more confusing matters at hand." Porlyusica said.

"Like what?" Makarov asked.

"Like the guild mark on this one's hand." Porlyusica said while pointing to the guild mark on the back of the black haired woman's hand.

"Hold on." Seilah said while placing her hand next to the unconscious lady. sure enough, they were both black on the back of the hand.

"What does that mean?" Mira asked the witch doctor.

"There are a number of theories that come to mind, some of those are that they are from an alternate universe or time." porlyusica said.

just as she said that the guy with the shorter salmon hair started to stir.

"Uhhhhhg, I feel like I was just run over by a train." the man said as he put his hand on his forehead. he looked at everyone in the guild. one mage caught his eye. Dad…" he said while looking at Natsu.

DAD?!" The entire guild yelled while looking at Natsu.

"Oops, I said too much!" The young man said while covering his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong guy." Natsu said.

"I already said it, I might as well explain it." the guy said. "I am not from here, or rather this time, my name is Shepard Dragneel, I am the son of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel. the white haired male is Damian Dragneel son of Mira and Natsu, the brunette is Fay Dragneel the daughter of Evergreen and Natsu,the green haired male is Hector Dragneel, the son of Natsu and Kyokya, and the black haired female is Victoria Dragneel, the Daughter of Natsu and Seilah. " Shepard explained.

The guild was rather silent for a while until a loud "WHAAAAAAT?!" was heard throughout the room. Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Seilah, Kyoukya, Elfman, and Makarov all fainted to the information. and just as they fainted, the others started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Fay asked groggily.

"We are in the guild's infirmary." Shepard said.

Gray put Lisanna in an infirmary bed while Erza put Mira in a bed. Ezel and Torafuzar picked up Elfman and carried him to a bed while Keyes used his skeletons to move Kyoukya, Seilah, Makarov, and Natsu.

"what happened to them?" Hector asked pointing to the unconscious individuals.

"You know the thing we swore never to tell them?" Sheperd said. when everyone nodded he continued, I just told them." Shepard said.

"… SHEPARD YOU IDIOT!" all four of them yelled.

5 minuets later there was chaos throughout the guild. and everyone was on two sides of the guild, one side is for Natsu's small harem and the other is against.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT DRAGON MATING LAWS" Gajeel yelled.

on one side is the demons, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Laki, Max, Warren, Kinanna, and a few others. while the dragon sayers, the thunder god tribe, Gray, Elfman, Levy, and the others were on the other side. Makarov, Natsu, his kids, and their mothers were in the middle.

"You know he is a demon as well right?" Lamy asked.

"It doesn't matter, one person to one dragon slayer, otherwise the dragon will be treated as a disgrace to the species." Wendy yelled which is rare for her.

"ENOUGH, Natsu is his own person, he can love whoever or however many he wants, furthermore, you guys are not dragons you know." Erza said.

"I would agree, as long as it isn't OUR Ever!" Laxus growled out. Evergreen felt a wave of shock, hurt, and anger to Laxus's words.

"She isn't yours to control you know." Kinanna said.

"If the boss says it then it is true, right Freed?" Bicslow asked.

"Indeed, we cannot disobey Laxus's wishes." Freed said, hurting the fairy mage even more.

"Your just saying that because you liiike him." Happy teased freed.

"DO NOT!" Freed yelled back

"Do too." Happy said as they kept arguing.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TARNISH THE NAME OF SOME OF THE BEST SELLER BOOKS OUT THERE, THERE WILL BE BLOOD!" Levy seethed being the hopeless romantic person she is. everyone looked at her in shock that Levy would said something like that. "Too much?" she asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"I wouldn't go that far Levy, some best sellers are harems." Lucy said.

"Puleeze, you are just jealous that you're not in the harem." Levy said teasing the blonde.

"Levy, I told you I like my men much bigger than Natsu right?" Lucy asked and immediately covered her mouth after that revelation.

"Oops, sorry." Levy said. Mira made a mental note to find out who Lucy had a crush on.

"Please, flame brain couldn't of gotten 5 beauties pregnant without being drunk." Gray accused.

"If my darling Gray says its true then it must be." Juvia said.

"Nah, Mira wouldn't let it happen if he was drunk." Cana slurred.

"I understand the two demons, I would understand Evergreen, I would probably understand one of my sisters since Natsu is pretty manly, but ALL of them, it isn't manly at all. where is the proof that he even loves all of them the same?" Elfman asked.

"Enough, you will all leave him be, if I hear anyone challenge this information again I will be forced to use desperate measures." Erza said while drawing forth her sword. that got the other side to back down reluctantly.

it was all too much for natsu, he started to get emotional and Mira hugged him to let it all out.

"Thanks Erza, but you may have set off a time bomb." Victoria said.

"I beg your pardon?" Erza asked.

"You only managed to hold off the inevitable, they might start to hate our father if their concerns are not addressed accordingly." Victoria said.

"I see, I suppose you 5 would deal with that?" Erza asked and with 5 affirmative nods Erza nodded back and let them pass.

"Hey." Shepard said getting the attention of the group.

"Whadda ya want?" Gajeel scowled at the 5 teens.

"We are going to address each of your concerns individually so you don't end up hating our father." Hector said. no one said anything and he continued, "For starters, our father being E.N.D. he is a demon, dragon laws don't affect him because of that." Hector explained. Wendy started to feel bad, she did not know that piece of information. Gajeel just widened his eyes in surprise.

Fay took over the explanations, in about 2 days, Makarov is going to disband the thunder legion so that Laxus can focus on training to be the next guild master." Fay said.

"WHAT?" Laxus roared and everyone looked at Makarov.

"Please tell me it isn't true Master, please." Freed said completely desperate for an answer.

"The young lady is correct, I was thinking of disbanding you guys forcibly for a while now because if Laxus wants to be the guild master, he needs to learn all the ropes I had to." Makarov said sadly. "It wasn't an easy choice, but before I was master, my team was disbanded and I had to undergo the same thing." Makarov said.

"O-oh, I see." Laxus said with his head down that his team was disbanding in front of his eyes.

Freed was looking a little blue, when Bixlow told him to breathe he started breathing again.

Evergreen was also shocked at the information too.

"I can't really say much about books, but I can say that our dad was not drunk when we were conceived, being the eldest he told me that muffins were being baked when I was conceived.." Damian said.

"Wow, you really were prepared for this weren't ya?" Gray asked slightly impressed that a child of Natsu was smart.

"I guess you can say that, and Uncle Elfman, we appreciate your concern for our mothers, or at least 2 of our mothers, anyway, based off actions we have seen, he loves everyone the same." Shepard said.

Elfman thought to himself a little. "This is a lot to take in." Elfman said while putting his head to his forehead, "I think I will take a walk to help me take it in." Elfman said as he got up and left the guild.

elsewhere.

"Hmmm, seems those kids followed us into the past." a very deep voice said.

"What should we do about it?" another male voice said.

"We make sure they were never born by driving a wedge between father and mother." the deep voice said.

"Ahh, looks like our spy camera's picked up something." the second male's voice said. he pushed a button and a screen came up to show Elfman on his walk. the screen did a D.N.A. test to see it was Elfman Strauss, the brother of Mira and Lisanna Strauss."He is the brother of two of the problematic children's mothers, his body structure and magic fit what we need too, what are your orders?" he asked

"He is just the person we have been looking for, take him back to our lab, we will need his blood if we are going to take over the world, I also have a plan on how we will drive the wedge we need." the first voice said onto a communication lacrima.

"Yes sir." Two new voices said before the screen went blank.

10 minuits later…

"Hey mom, can you get Uncle Elfman, we have something important to discuss with the entire guild." Shepard said.

"S-sure " Lisanna said still trying to get used to being called a mother."

meanwhile…

Elfman was trying to process what he had learned. he had only gotten halfway to his training spot when out of nowhere a glass closed bottle with a weird pink liquid fell right in front of him, the Liquid became a smoke and Elfman tried to hold his breath, but just as the smoke started to dissipate he took a deep breath of the stuff in, unable to hold his breath any longer. Elfman started to get dizzy and eventually passed out. two people dressed like a ninja appeared.

"Target acquired." one of them said. they both took an arm and attempted to drag him, being the massive guy he is Elfman didn't budge.

"Nnnnngh, how much does he weigh?" one of them asked.

"Plan B. we move through the shadows." the other said. just as they were about to move Lisanna ran up to them.

"Uh oh." one of them said.

"BIG BROTHER!?" Lisanna said as she looked at the ninjas, Elfman, and the broken bottle.

"LET HIM GO!" Lisanna bellowed as she transformed into her tigris soul.

"We have to go, NOW! one of the ninjas said as they started to disappear into the shadows.

"NOOOO!" Lisanna said as she ran for her brother, but she was too late. Elfman had vanished into the shadow. after about 5 minuets of crying, Lisanna looked at the bottle to see a guild emblem she has never seen before, she took the bottle and ran back to the guild as fast as she could.

Everyone was assembled at the guild just waiting for the 5 teens to tell the guild what was so important. they were about to start when Lisanna came running in frantically. she was panting heavily.

"Lisanna, what's wrong, and where is Elfman?" Mira asked.

After a couple more pants Lisanna spoke, "Our brother has been man-napped." Lisanna said.


	4. Chapter 4

After Lisanna spoke those words the guild was in an uproar.

"WHAT?!"

"HOW!?"

"HOW CAN THEY MOVE A MAN THAT BIG?!"

"QUIET!" Makarov's voice boomed through the guild. everyone suddenly shut up. "Go on." Makarov inquired.

"I went to get Elfman for the announcement, but when I found him 2 ninjas were trying to drag him away, I tried to get them, but they disappeared into the shadow with Elfman, I couldn't save him." Lisanna started to cry at her failure. Mira and Natsu wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry Lisanna, we will get him back." Natsu said.

Lisanna wiped away the last of her tears. "This is the bottle they dropped, they must have used it to knock Elfman out. it has an emblem on it" Lisanna said pulling out the broken bottle. it had an emblem that looked like a scar that is bleeding slightly.

"That's the bleeding scar guild, a guild that is set on taking over the world, we know this because they are also from the future." Sheperd said. that got everyone's attention. "they are the reason we are here in the first place. this is also what we wanted to talk to you about."Shepard said. the guild was dead silent as they continued.

"Around this time they are about a year old, they aren't really well known because they spent most of their time building machines, one of which is a time machine, which is how we got here." Hector said. "Another which they brought back to this time, has the potential to create monsters to destroy a city, and a great multitude of them as well." Hector finished.

The demons all went wide eyed with the information. "They can't… HOW DID THEY GET THAT FORBIDDEN INFORMATION?!" Seilah said loosing her cool, which is rare for her.

"Is there something we are missing?" Erza asked.

"It is a powerful ritual, It is similar to how we Etherios were created, it is very forbidden and extremely deadly if not used correctly." Mard Geer said. "It can create goblin-like demons in which 5 can level out an entire city the size of Crocus in mere minuets. we never used it because they are unpredictable." Mard Geer said.

"And what do you need to do the ritual?" Erza asked.

"You need blood from a Man who is bigger than average. the bigger the better. I would say that 30% of Elfman's blood can make about 400,000" Mard Geer said shocking everyone, including the children of the future.

"Why Elfman specifically?" Mira asked confused.

"Because of his body structure, age, and magic, it is different for most mages." Mard Geer answered.

With Elfman…

"Uhhhg…" Elfman said as he started to wake up.

"Where…" Elfman started out but stopped when he tried to move his arm, only for it to remain suspended in space. Elfman looked up to see that he was suspended in mid air. he wasn't attached onto any chain but he was hooked up onto a specific machine that kept him from moving. the temperature is almost freezing, not good because he is only in his boxers. with nothing else to do he looked around at his surroundings. he was in a laboratory of some sort.

"It seems our guest has awoken." an eerie voice said bringing Elfman out of his thoughts. Elfman looked directly in front of him to see a hunchback male with balding grey hair.

"Who…" Elfman was cut off.

"I am Dr. Cray, you are in my lab at the guild of bleeding scar, a dark guild that intends to take over the world using our inventions. you are in one of those inventions, it is designed to bring unimaginable pain when we say so. It is also designed to suck blood at a rapid pace." Dr. Cray said and as if on cue a bunch of tubes attached themselves onto Elfman's biceps, triceps, and upper back.

Dr. Cray smirked and snapped his fingers. it held off for a second before Elfman's blood was drained from him so painfully it almost sent him into shock. Elfman was sure he never felt pain of that magnitude in his life. He yelled in pain and begged them to stop, he was ignored. 10 minutes of it later which felt like an eternity to Elfman it stopped. Elfman was taking deep breaths and had tears in his eyes.

after about 5 minuets Dr. Cray said "Again." the process started over again. excruciating pain shot throughout his body as more of his blood was drained. once it is over, Elfman started showing signs of a class 2 hemorrhage (15-30% blood loss, in Elfman's case it is 30% ). his skin almost matches his hair and is feeling much colder than before. Dr. Cray looked satisfied and turned to leave and to address a newcomer. "Let him rest and regain some of his blood naturally, then give him some water, we need him alive. Then you may do what you want." Dr. Cray said as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

The guild was in an uproar on what to do. no one had any idea where the bleeding scar guild is. Makarov had a thought but he needed to confirm it with a former enemy that is now allies with Fairytail. Makarov got out a communication lacrima and hoped that the person he calls is available.

"Hello?" a voice said on the lacrima.

"Zeref, good to see you." Makarov said.

"As is you. What can I do for you today?" Zeref asked.

"It appears a dark guild kidnapped one of my children and is going to use his blood to create monsters to take over the world." Makarov said as Zeref paled at the information, knowing what ritual Makarov was talking about.

"Your majesty, are you alright? you look a bit pale." A voice said over the Lacrima.

"Yes I am fine Invel, I just learned a dark piece of information that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible." Zeref said.

Invel started to worry, if the ritual is so bad it makes his emperor pale that much, it can spell trouble.

"I'll send whoever I can to your guild, unfortunately I can't send all of them however as they are addressing something important in other countries. Invel, who is left in the palace?" Zeref asked.

"Aside from me, there is Ajeel, Jacob, Ilene, and Brandish, however, Ajeel is sick and Jacob is taking care of him." Invel said.

"I see, in that case I want Brandish to head to the fairy tail guild to address a very dire situation. You and Ilene will stay here incase something happens." Zeref said.

"I know by how pale you are that it is bad, but how bad is it?" Invel asked.

"Enough to take over the world if we don't do something about it soon. It is a ritual I created but never used before because of the unpredictability of the results." Zeref said instantly. "I will send Brandish over to Fairytail with instructions on how to find the ritual site." Zeref said.

"Thank you in advanced." Makarov said.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Zeref said as the screen went blank

With Elfman…

when Elfman started to stir and wake up, the first thing he saw was a man in his 20s. he was a fair skinned medium muscled individual with slicked back black hair, his eyes were red, kind of like Gajeel's eyes. he was wearing a black leather long sleeved shirt and black leather pants separated by a gold belt. he also wore black leather boots as well.

"I see you are up." The man said. Elfman remained silent as the man continued. "I have been ordered to give you some water before we have some fun." the man said as he smiled wickedly. Elfman knew that what he meant was no fun for you and very fun for me. he took a funnel, stuck it in Elfman's mouth painfully and poured ice cold water into it until the bottle was empty. Elfman coughed because some of it went down the wrong pipe. "It seems you swallowed wrong, you also look very cold, I can help with those." The man said as he grabbed a whip and lashed Elfman down the back, it was just as painful as the blood draw. Elfman screamed in pain as the man took pleasure in seeing that. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Payne." Payne said as he went to strike Elfman again. this lasted for an hour before Payne decided to speak again. "This machine is a wondrous thing, it enhances or reduces every one of your senses to a torturous extent and can change according to what I do." Payne said.

"So that is why it hurts to even breathe." Elfman thought as he was whipped again.

Payne did so many things to Elfman over the course of 3 hours of whipping, cutting, burning, and punching to cause him pain. Payne also used a microphone and shouted into it with Elfman's hearing at max to hurt his ears as he was unable to cover them. he also enhanced his taste and put a drop of the spiciest hot sauce on his tongue with maximized taste which made Elfman literally blew flames because of that. Fortunately he didn't do anything to Elfman's eyes as of yet, but the last thing he did made Elfman wish he did. He turned up his sense of smell and brought out one of the moldiest pieces of cheese he ever seen. Payne's nose was plugged so he wasn't affected but it had a huge effect on Elfman as the machine raised his sense of smell 10 fold. it was the foulest smelling thing Elfman ever smelled Elfman's mouth was taped shut so he can only breathe through his nose. Elfman passed out form the smell as the torture session ended. Satisfied for the day, Payne left in a very happy mood.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at the Fairytail guild, Brandish arrived at around noon.

"Lucy, have you been well?" Brandish asked her friend.

"I have been good, still looking for Aquarius's key however." Lucy said.

"I did as you requested, Aquarius's key isn't anywhere in Alvatraz, sorry." Brandish said while holding her arm sheepishly.

"It is ok Brandish, the fact that you tried makes up more than enough for what happened in the past." Lucy said.

The one thing that surprised Brandish more than the revelation of her mother's death was how forgiving Lucy was.

"Anyway, down to business, his highness informed me of what has happened, I just hope we can stop the ritual in time and rescue your comrade." Brandish said.

"I hope so too." Makarov said. "What did he say about the ritual?" Makarov asked.

"It is called the live blood ritual, it takes an induvidual's blood and mass produces monsters that are very powerful. They are unpredictable, they can turn on the creator or just do nothing at all. if not controlled they can kill millions without trying. it takes a very strong mage to find where it is located. I know what the magical pressure is supposed to feel like so I will lead the way." Brandish said.

"I see, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel , Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lilly, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Warren, Fay, Sheperd, Hector, Victoria, Damion, Seilah, Kyokya, Ezel, Torafuzar, Franmalth, Keyes, Tempester, Jackal, Lamy, and Mard Geer will be going with you." Makarov said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"AYE!" Everyone else yelled in unison.

"Good, you have an hour to pack, then meet Brandish back at the guild" Makarov ordered as everyone went different ways to go pack.

an hour later everyone had either a backpack, a suit case, or in Erza's case her giant wagon of stuff.

"Do you really need all that stuff Erza?" Brandish asked.

"Yes, it not only contains things for medical purposes, it also contains armers I cannot fit into my requip pocket dimension." Erza said

"Ok then… we must leave immeadietly, I sense that we need to go North." Brandish said as the large group treaded North.

Elfman

"This morning was uneventful, I only got one measly bean and a bottle of water that they said "not only does it give you the nutrients for the day, it keeps you in the shape you are in." even though that bean gave me the nutrients for the day, it isn't about quality, but quantity right now, I am so hungry right now." Elfman thought to himself. as if yesterday repeated itself, Dr. Cray came in again and the painful blood draw began again. Payne came in and tortured him except this time he took Elfman's sight from him so he wouldn't be able to tell when or what the painful blows came from.

elsewhere, about 5 days from Elfman's location.

"the group couldn't take a train because there wasn't any town the direction they were going it was almost nightfall so the group decided to camp for the night. Lucy summoned Virgo to set up camp while everyone else settled down. Erza packed a lot of food so Mira decided to cook up something for everyone. Gray and Juvia set the table, the others went out to search for firewood and kept a look out.


	7. Chapter 7

2 days later

Dr. Cray pulled Payne aside to talk to him before they drained his blood.

"We are almost at our goal of 1,200,000 monsters."

"What do they look like?" Payne asked.

"They are black demon like creatures with glowing red eyes, black wings, razor sharp teeth, a pointy tail, they look like a black devil, but they aren't demons, they are monsters." Dr. Cray said.

"They sound dangerous." Payne said.

"They are, Elfman Is truly a great subject, we should invite him into our new world." Dr. Cray said.

"he would refuse, he would rather die than watch others suffer." Payne said.

"Then we force him to make others suffer." a new voice said. Dr. Cray and Payne both turned to see a large brown long-haired man wearing a black suit.

"Master Jekil." they both kneeled before him.

"You may rise you know." the man said as they both stood up.

"Pardon me Master, but what do you mean by what you said?" Dr. Cray asked.

his guild mates are coming, I suggest we use him to our advantage."Jekil said.

"You mean to use him as a hostage?" Payne asked.

"No, we have a mind control collar we can use on him."Jekil said.

"But… that only works on large monsters, it has no effect on humans." Dr. Cray said.

"He will be as soon as we mutate him."Jekil said.

"Sure we can mutate him, but we have nothing else to work with." Dr. Cray said.

"Can't you use the beast souls he has collected?"Jekil asked.

"Actually, I can. I will start it tomorrow." Dr. Cray said.

"Excelent, it is a double edged sword, If he is killed it will affect 2 of the mothers even more so if E.N.D. kills him, if Elfman kills them then all our problems are gone." The master said. "And I have a special job for you Payne."Jekil said.

"What is it?" Payne asked. Jekil whispers into his ear because of how sensitive the topic is. after the master was done, Payne had a malicious grin on his face as he took in the information. "You can count on me." Payne said.

"Perfect, carry on your day." Jekil said as the went in opposite directions.

After Elfman got his blood drawn, and got a drink of water and bean that maintained the same muscle weight from when he started, he was in for a real shock. "Today, I have been ordered to give you a different kind of torture." Payne said. Elfman paled, he knew what Payne was talking about.

"I see you know what I am talking about, lets get to it then." Payne said as he turned a dial then stalked closer.

NO! STAY BACK! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elfman yelled as everything went white.

Mira and Lisanna suddenly stiffened. they have been getting chills down their spine lately. "Are you alright?" Erza asked the two siblings.

"Yes, you seem to be getting chills, and you are paler then before. do you need a rest?" Brandish asked.

"No, I just get these bad feelings that what they are doing to Elfman is terrible, they have been coming on and off for a few days." Mira said as Lisanna nodded.

"Some say that siblings can tell if another is in danger. you might be right, we have no idea what is going on, but we must continue." Damion said as he and his siblings/cousins followed him. Mira followed.

"Elfman was naked, panting, sweating, and very low on energy."

"it seems this will be our final 'fun time' because you will be joining our ranks." Payne said.

Elfman lifted a tired eye. If you think I am going to join your army, you are crazier then your methods of torture." Elfman murmured.

"We are crazy, and we don't think, we know. Payne said as he snapped his fingers and the machine that Elfman was held captive in rotated. now rotated 180 degrees Elfman saw something that looked vaguely familiar. it was a giant blue tube connected to a computer. before he could ask what it was he felt a sharp pain on his chest and looked down to see a dart sticking out of his chest. after a few moments Elfman fell asleep.

1 hr later

Elfman was in the tube which was now filled with a blue liquid and was hooked up to wires that lead to the machine. Dr. Cray was checking his vitals.

"Oxygen levels good, blood pressure good, digestive track good. alright, lets se what we have to work with." said as the screen that had every single beast soul Elfman has collected. "Lets use the Wolf beast as a base. we will use the sand beast's maroon tattoos on his triceps. we can also change the property of the skin inside the fur to match the defense of the lizardman. I will give him wings of the manticore. we will also use the optimal beasts' senses and abilities. Since his takeover magic will no longer work, I should give him new magic. So much to do in so little time. Dr. Cray said to himself as he continued to work.

3 days later.

The large group was on a hill that overlooked the bloody scar guild. the land was very baren and dull, there was a mansion in the middle of it. there was an army of people waiting for them as well.

"The magic energy is coming from that location, I also think your brother is in there." Brandish said to Mira and Lisanna.

"So, what is our plan?" Wendy asked.

"What plan? we just go in and beat the snot out of them." Natsu said.

"Your so clueless flame brain, they might have technology against you, additionally, we don't know what they plan on doing with Elfman, we need to think this thr…" Gray never finished his sentence as Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Fay, Evergreen, Seilah, Kyokya, Shepard, Damion, Victoria, Gajeel, Ezel (While carrying Wendy and Carla), and Jackal were running down the hill.

"Ezel?! What are you doing, we don't have a plan yet!" Wendy said.

"If there is one thing I learned about captives, it is that the longer we wait, the less of a chance we save Elfman." Ezel said.

"Ezel's right, lets go!" Erza said as the group ran down hill.

 **hey everyone, just a quick word. I hope this chapter wasn't too mature. It had suggestive themes but that is it. let me know in the comments if I need to change it. thank you.**

 **Tiger**


	8. Chapter 8

Just as everyone was running downhill, the dark mages ran towards them. Warren decided to stay behind in the chance something might happen as well as keeping a telepathic link to everyone.

"I have a plan." Brandish said as she started to grow.

"I'll take care of them, you go into the guild and do what you do best." Brandish said as she moved all the dark mages aside in one swop. everyone else entered the building. it was a typical mansion with 2 floors but it was dark aside from some glowing machinery. there was a dungeon door of some sort that was closed with metal bars

"Greetings Fairytail, I am Dr. Cray, head scientist of the bleeding scar guild." said from the second floor.

" ?" Kyokya said.

"Kyokya?" responded.

"I take it you know each other." Erza asked the demon.

"He was a disciple of mine around 20 years ago." Kyokya said.

"Ah yes, good memories, memories I put to good use the past few days of draining that beast man's blood." said shocking everyone. "He had such a nice scream, especially when we put his sense of pain on max." said. mixed emotions between shock and anger flashed between the members of Fairytail.

"To think you have figured out how my curse works, not only that but putting it into a machine." Kyokya said.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" Mira screamed at the scientist on the second floor.

"Why, he is right below me my dear." said as he opened the dungeon like door. the first thing the group saw was red glowing eyes opening. as the footsteps got closer the beast exited the darkness of the room. an insanely muscled white bipedal wolf stalked out. The wolf had 2 white bat wings and 2 maroon triangular line tattoos across both tricep.

Natsu took a sniff and his eyes widened. "is that one of Elfman's beast souls?" Natsu asked the two siblings.

"No…" Mira said slowly

"Actualy it is." said "More like it is a combination of all his souls that now makes up his new permanent body and completely under my control." Dr. Cray corrected himself as Elfman roared.

"What?" Mira said surprised and upset.

"You went that far with genetics, how could you do something so cruel." Natsu yelled as he lit his fist on fire and jumped for Dr. Cray who just stood there with his eyes closed.

"Elfman, would you please protect me." Dr. Cray said as Elfman grabbed Natsu and threw him down onto the floor.

"Elfman, you've got to snap out of it!" Natsu yelled not wanting to hurt his friend.

"Now Elfman, destroy them!" Dr. Cray ordered as he left for his lab.

Elfman let out a roar before charging at the group.

"Elfman you are stronger than this!" Natsu yelled before being punched into a wall by Elfman's fist.

"Iron dragon club!" Gajeel yelled as he sent a club at Elfman. the beast caught it surprising Gajeel. Gajeel was further surprised when Elfman's new body began changing into the same property as Gajeel's iron.

"Uh oh." Gajeel said. Gajeel was then thrown into Natsu

"He can absorb mineral properties?!" Erza said surprised.

"That means that we are in a disadvantage Titania. you can't use your swords or armer and I can't use my iron without him changing into the metal." Gajeel said while Erza nodded

"Fire dragon…" Natsu was cut off.

"WAIT!" Mira said stopping the dragon slayer.

"What?!" Natsu asked.

"We can't hurt him, we don't know what that bastard scientist did to him. for all we know, he could be extremely weak to fire, possibly to lethal proportions." Mira said.

"Darn it." Natsu said.

"We have to stop him without hurting him." Fay said but no one had a clue on how to stop him.

Lisanna stepped forward. "Lisanna! What are you doing?! Mira asked.

"Hey Elfman." Lisanna yelled getting the beast's attention. Everyone widened their eyes in shock. Lisanna was trying to get Elfman back the same way she tried to when Elfman first did a full body takeover.

"Lets go back to the guild together." Lisanna said in a calm voice and her arms out like she was going to give a hug. As if history is repeating itself, Elfman struck his sister with incredible force it sends her into the wall sending rubble on top of the youngest strauss.

"LISANNA!" Mira yelled and went to check on her sister. "This can't be happening again!" Mira thought to herself. Just as she got to the pile of rubble, Lisanna emerges from it relatively unharmed. she had a thick shell on her back that looked like an armadillo.

"Takeover, armadillo soul!" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna." Mira said relieved and overjoyed that her sister was ok.

"I see what is going on." Lisanna said.

"Huh?" Mira asked.

"That collar is emitting a strange signal, I can feel the signal radiating out of it. it must be what is controlling Elfman." Lisanna said.

"Alright, if that is the case, I shall be his opponent." Seilah said.

"Seilah…" Mira started out but was cut off.

"I have a technique that can get him back to his senses. I need time to complete it." Seilah said

Lisanna changed into her tigris form. "I'll keep him busy until you can complete it." Lisanna said.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked."

"I don't need to fight him, I just need to outmaneuver him." Lisanna said.

"Ok." Mira said as she looked to the second floor. "I'm going after Dr. Bastard for doing this to my brother." Mira said as she transformed into her satan soul.

"I'm going too." Kyokya said.

"Very well, lets go." Mira said as she picked up Kyokya and flew up to the second floor.

"The rest of us will split up to find the guild master and take down any threats." Erza said as Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Ezel, Lamy, and Levy took off to the right hall. Juvia, Cana, Keyes, Bixlow, and Freed took the left hall. everyone else went straight.

(With Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Ezel, Lamy, and Gajeel.)

They were running down a dimly lit hallway with no doors until they reached a room. it was full pretty empty minus a few pillars. "Welcome to one of the ballrooms." a voice said as a lean man appeared from behind a pillar. he was wearing a black biker jacket with a white undershirt and dark blue pants. his hair was medium length and pitch black. "you will have some fun with me, Tolbert the path to destruction." The man now identified as Tolbert said.

"You girls go ahead, I feel some strange energy coming from him." Ezel said as he readied for battle.

"Leave him to us, we will slice him up real good." Gajeel said. the girls nodded and continued town the path leaving the three preparing for battle.

the 4 girls were running down the hallway when all 4 realized something. "Hold on… WE ARE THE WEAKEST LINKS! WHY WOULD THEY LEAVE US TO FEND FOR OURSELVES!" All 4 of the girls said in unison.

"No matter, we came to do a job and we will finish it, even if we are powerless." Lucy said as the other girls nodded. they then got to a door at the end of the hallway. they opened the door to a birdhouse of some sort. but they paled when they all saw an uncountable amount of black imp-like creatures.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" All 4 girls said in unison.

(With Juvia, Keyes, Cana, Bixlow, and Freed were running (Or in keyes's case flying) down the hall when they reached another ball room. what they saw was the last thing they expected. in the middle of the room was a bald half naked extremely fat man (I mean like he looks like he couldn''t even stand up with how much he weighed) he was wearing only red pants. he was eating a cake and doesn't seem to notice that he isn't alone.

"… uhhh… Juvia will… make sure you don't get caught… you guys go and continue down the hallway." Juvia whispered.

"I'll stay with her, the rest of you go." Keyes said.

They nodded and decided to sneak behind him Juvia and Keyes went in front of him.

"Hey, big and ugly!" Juvia yelled getting the attention of the large man.

"Looks like I have some unwelcome guests, very well then, I Bedard will crush you." Bedard said.

Bixlow, Freed, and Cana were continuing down the hall until they make it to a large training room. a whip got all their attention they turned around to see a brown haired blue eyed man wearing a tank top and shorts while holding a whip.

"Looks like you need some exercise, luckily, you have Daxton here to help you." The man identified as Daxton said as they all prepare for battle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lisanna, keep him busy for 10 minuets, it requires a symbol I need to draw." Seilah said as she took out a curse pen (does the exact thing as a magic pen except it is designed for curse power).

"Got it." Lisanna said as she charged towards Elfman. Elfman, despite having the speed of the were leopard, wolf beast, and the manticore, couldn't land a hit on Lisanna. Lisanna was expertly and elegantly dodging all of Elfman's attacks.

while that was going on, Seilah was etching runes in a circle around her once that was completed she drew a seal on it. after that she started chanting in a foreign language that Lisanna was sure she never heard before and the seal started to glow. but listening to Seilah chant gave Elfman the split second to strike Lisanna again. this time Lisanna slid across the floor.

"My leg." Lisanna yelled in pain as she was unable to move her right leg. Elfman was charging towards Lisanna with his arm ready to punch. Lisanna closed her eyes and screamed "SEILAH, IF YOUR GOING TO DO SOMETHING, NOW IS A GOOD TIME!"

After a little more chanting seilah yelled "LIBERA MENTE" and then she started glowing a light green light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Lissana screamed as she braced for impact. only the impact never came. Lisanna opened her eyes to see that Elfman was an inch away from hitting her. his glowing red eyes were changing from red to white. a few moments later the collar shattered into a million pieces. Elfman than collapsed out cold. Lisanna took a deep breath in relief as Seilah stood up and carefully picked up Lisanna and placed her against the wall. "Thanks." Lisanna said as Seilah sat down next to her.

"Libera Mente is a curse spell that can free the mind of any individual, your brother should be fine." Seilah said.

"Thank goodness." Lisanna said. she looked at her brother and palled.

"What's wrong?" Seilah asked.

"Elfman hasn't returned to normal." Lisanna said.

"Isn't a takeover mage supposed to turn back to normal when he or she is defeated?" Seilah asked.

"Yes. Why isn't he changing ba…" Lisanna stopped herself when the words of Dr. Cray came back to her.

Flashback…

"is that one of Elfman's beast souls?" Natsu asked the two siblings.

"No…" Mira said slowly

"Actualy it is." said "More like it is a combination of all his souls that now makes up his new permanent body and completely under my control." Dr. Cray corrected himself as Elfman roared.

Present…

"Remember what Dr. Cray said about Elfman's body?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes." Seilah said slowly.

"What if he didn't combine just his souls to form a super takeover, but combined the souls with Elfman's body to make this form his new PERMANENT body." Lisanna said.

"He must of taken technology from Tartaros when he was still a student of Ms. Kyokya." Seilah said.

"You mean like hell's core?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, for takeover mages we can combine souls with bodies, 2 souls, or 2 bodies. we also had a machine that can add information directly to the brain. Did Elfman know absorbing magic before this? Seilah asked?

"No, I don't think so." Lisanna said.

"Then it is likely since he can't use takeover anymore, he used the machine to implant the information on how to use the magic in his mind.

"Is it painful?" Lisanna asked.

"If he was conscious it could possibly make his brain explode, if he was unconscious which is likely the case, the only side effect is troubling nightmares, luckily I am a master of mental manipulation and I temporarily disabled any dream he may have." Seilah said.

"That's good for now. I'm going to go help Mira." Lisanna said and tried to get up only for intense pain to shoot down her leg. Lisanna sat back down.

"Easy there, we can't have you going anywhere like this." Seilah said.

"Your right, Mira and Kyokya will get revenge." Lisanna said.

"That might be an understatement." Seilah giggled.

"Mira and Kyokya were rushing down the oneway hall it lead to a room. once the doors were open they were in a room with all kinds of equipment. Kyokya went wide eyed as she recognized some of the equipment.

"What are these?" Mira asked.

"These are pieces of technology from tartaros, I know because I personally invented most of these devises." Kyokya said.

"What do they do?" Mira asked.

Kyokya pointed to the machine that held Elfman captive in for days. "This machine suspends people in mid air while also utilizing my curse technique." Kyokya said.

"You mean they were able to manipulate Elfman's sense of pain?" Mira asked.

"Yes, but it is more than that, ache, pleasure, tickle, E.C.T. it also controls the five senses of one that is in there, raising it to disastrous levels, or stripping it from the person completely." Kyokya said.

"That sounds awful." Mira said.

"Yes, but not only that, but next to it is a machine that rapidly sucks blood from a victim, up to 30% of the target's blood. and as you can see, it has not been cleaned, it is obvious to me they used it on your brother." Kyokya said as she pointed to the tubes

"Oh my gosh, that sounds horrible." Mira said.

"I bet everything that was used on Elfman is in this room and in that refrigerator." Kyokya said as she looked at the various torture devices.

"You are indeed correct my former teacher." Dr. Cray's voice said.

the two women looked behind them to see the man walking down some steps with Payne walking next to him.

Kyokya and Mira went wide eyed when they saw the tube that transformed Elfman. the same tube that was in Hell's core.

"I-I thought I destroyed all of them." Mira stuttered.

"Oh, this isn't the one powered by the demon in hells core my dear. unlike the ones in hell's core, this one cannot revive, but you can turn into a demon or monster." Dr. Cray said.

Mira clenched her fists in pure rage at all they have done to her brother.

"He had such a nice agonized scream too. I should know, I did most of the fun stuff with him" Payne added with a smirk.

Mira's face was red with pure rage. even Kyokya palled when she saw that.

"Aww… is the wittle girl angry. what are you going to do about it? huh?" Dr. Cray taunted.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Mira yelled as she started to glow.

"Yep… their dead. Kyokya said as Mira started to transform.

"SATAN SOUL! MIRAJANE ALEGRIA!" Mira yelled as the light subsided. Her forearms gained segmented-like protrusions and her fingers become scaled in an armored type manner. ears become pointed, she wears a thorn-like headband that bares the symbol of Tartaros in the center. Six armored segmented tendrils sprout from her back. she wears a dark form-fitting body suit with light colored knee guards, and light segmented boots.

"Mira… Don't you think that's going a bit far?" Kyokya asked. Mira turned to glare at Kyokya and growled. "…Carry on then." Kyokya said quickly not wanting to argue with her. "But leave Dr. Cray for me." Kyokya said.

"THAT WAS WHAT I WAS PLANNING TO DO!" Mira yelled as she charged at Payne she quickly took him out in one hit. "And to think people used to call me a monster." Mira spat as she tied him up as she threw him into a wall.

Kyokya was quick too, she just raised the amount of pain Dr. Cray takes and he passed out. she tied him up and threw him against the same wall.

"I don't think they were punished enough." Mira said as the two men were gagged. she then transformed back to her normal form.

"I agree, luckily I learned requip from Erza and I carry my torture items with me." Kyokya said as a bright light enveloped the room and the next moment there were various items from knifes, to whips. there were some crazy things there too, like a chalk board, diapers, mayo, and… hedge trimmers?

Mira picked up the large hedge trimmers, they looked like there was a protective covering on it. "What is this for?" Mira asked

Kyokya smirked and whispered something into Mira's ear. Mira nodded a couple of times and then she smirked when Kyokya finished.

"I call dibs on this then." Mira said.

"Excellent choice." Kyokya said. Kyokya couldn't help but smile when Mira walked closer to the two men with the most innocent smile she could muster. both men paled and were sweating while trying and failing to scoot away from the she devil. Mira slowly started to open the hedge trimmers. the two men screamed into their gags in fear. when Mira opened it. there was a moment the hedge trimmers did nothing and then the protective casing broke in half. the two men were shocked to see that what Mira was holding was no hedge trimmers. it was a feather duster designed to look like hedge trimmers. "Now then, lets have our own little 'fun time' shall we?" Kyokya said while putting her finger under Dr. Cray's chin so that he is looking directly into her eyes. "Increase sense of tickle by 10 times." Kyokya said while Mira was getting ready.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle." Mira repeated as she used the feather duster on Payne causing him to laugh uncontrollably into his gag with tears in his eyes. Kyokya then grabbed a normal feather duster and started to tickle Dr. Cray who had the same reaction as Payne.

"Ms. Kyokya, Mira, are you ok?" Seilah asked through telepathy.

"We are both fine, we were just punishing the men who dared harm Mira's brother in multiple ways." Kyokya said.

"That is good, because he also indirectly hurt lisanna again." Seilah said

"WHAT?!" Mira yelled back.

"He ordered Elfman to kill all of us and because of that, Lisanna injured her leg. Though it is not his fault." Seilah said.

"IS ELFMAN OK?!" Mira asked fearing what happened.

"He is fine, the collar disintegrated and all mental control is Elfman's again. however, he is not changing back to human. you probably already know this but we found that he was truly mutated, he also was forced new magic into him which will cause nightmares for who knows how long." Seilah said.

Mira growled and got out another feather duster Kyokya did too. Dr. Cray and Payne were both sweating bullets. the next thing that was heard were muffled screams.


End file.
